TIES in SUMMER
by Earl Louisia vi Duivel
Summary: sequel himawari,. ,.baru prolog 'kayaknya' . pertemuan takdir yang menunggu setelah perpisahan yang lama dan jauh.,.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel dari Himawari…mungkin rada aneh n gg cocok,.,special buat seseorang yg merengek minta sequel Himawari n kegirangan baru aku bilang bakal di lajutin,,selain itu thenk's udah sering mau kasi saran n nasehat..

(A/N ; to my bloved chara, Naruto,, I hope you will like this fanfic.)

READYY?  
GOOOOOOOOO!

**TIES in SUMMER**

**(Ikatan di Musim Panas).**

**By Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Naruto ©Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke/Naruto**

"talk"

"_mind"_

───_**Earl Louisia vi Duivel───**_

Teng – teng – teng – teng – teng—

Suara bel pulang sekolah berdentang di sebuah sekolah besar berplat nama Konoha Internasional Hight School a.k.a KIHS. Di salah satu kelas tepatnya kelas 2-A terdengar suara guru yang sedang menyampaikan pesan-pesan terakhirnya kepada murid-murid tercintanya.

"Nah, anak-anak. Sekian pelajaran untuk hari ini, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas-tugas kalian dan jangan terlalu banyak bermain karena setelah ini kalian akan langsung menghadapi ulangan. Selamat menikmati liburan musim panas kalian. Sampai jumpa bulan depan."seperti itulah kalimat perpisahan yang di ucapkan seorang guru berambut perak jabrik dengan masker hitam yang menutui separuh wajahnya –Kakashi Hatake- menutup jam pelajaran yang di jawab dengan penuh semangat oleh semua anak didiknya walau ada beberapa yang tetap biasa-biasa saja. _**padahal dalam hatinya udah girang banget dapet tidur pulas n bisa terlepas dari segala kebisingan**_

"Yosh! Ayo kita berlibur Akamaru!"seru seorang anak berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di bawah matanya –Inuzuka Kiba- kepada seekor anjing putih besar yang entah kenapa bisa masuk kedalam kelas tanpa mendapat teguran dari para guru. =.=

"Yeeaaahhhh! Kau benar Kiba-san! Ayo kita berliburrr. KITA KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MUDAAAAAA!"teriak mahluk hijau aneh dan sexy_**autor muntah-muntah**_ yang sedang menari-nari ga-je di depan kelas dengan girangnya membuat semua mata yang melihat menjadi meneteskan air mata darah dan membuat suasana kelas yang memang sudah panas karena musim panas menjadi lebih panas seperti di neraka._**lebay banget deh**_

"Kraus~ Kau- kraus~ liburan- kraus~ mau kema- kraus~ na shika- kraus~?"tanya seonggok buntelan daging yang sedang mengkonsumsi kripik kentang yang sudah kesekian kalinya kepada sebuah nanas yang bertampang malas.

"Hm~ mendokusai."jawab nanas itu membuka matanya yang sebelunnya tertutup –tidur- yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Shikamaru Nara. "Huaaahheeemmm~~ aku mau tidur sepanjang liburan Choji."ucapnya kemudian membuat temanya si buntelan daging a.k.a Akimichi Choji menghentikan prosesi pemakanannya(?). _"ternyata temanku tidak waras __**juga**__ ya"_ iner bocah itu mendengar jawaban mengerikan dari temanya, serta mengakui bahwa dia sendiri **juga**__tidak waras.

Sementara di bangku lain.

"Sa~su~ke~kuunnnnnn~~~~ Ayo kita berlibur ke Karuizawaaaa~~"rayu seorang cawek pink _**autor benci pink,,jadi jangan harap bakal bela semua chara bermerek pink(?)**_ kepada cowok pantan ayam yang sedang membaca sebuah novel tebal yang tentunya semua perkataan cewek tadi takkan di dengarnya karena jelas sekali telinganya telah tersumbat headshet dengan volume yang dapat di pastikan sangat besar.

"Heh jidat lebar! Mana mau Sasuke-kun pergi berlibur dengan mu! Iyakan Sasuke-kun, lebih baik denganku sajaaa~~"rayu cewek lain dengan rambut pirang panjang di ikat satu dengan poni menjuntai panjang ke depan sambil menatap cewek berambut pink a.k.a Haruno Sakura dengan penuh kesombongan.

"Apa kau bilang Ino-pig! Berani-beraninya kau melawanku!"ucap si pinky sambil menjambak rambut panjang Ino/ Yamanaka Ino itu.

"Adudududduhhhh sakit Jidat lebar kau menantangku ya!"

"Kalo iya kenapa? Ayo sini!"

"KAUUUU DASAAAARRR! RASAKAN IN-"

"Sasky-kuuuuuunnnnnnnnn~~~~~~~~ ayo kita berlibur ke onsen bersamaaaa~~~~"terdengar suara menjijikkam yang mengintrupsi pertempuran dua mahluk tadi. Saat mereka melihat kearah suara itu, aura kematian segera bermunculan dari tubuh mereka membuat seluruh penghuni kelas yang bermental lemah pingsan seketika. bagaimana tidak? Sasuke a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha si Ice Prince KIHS saat ini tangannya tengah di peluk mesra oleh seorang cewek berambut merah panjang dengan kaca mata di wajahnya yakni Karin si Red Princess dari kelas 3.

"HEEIIII!"teriak Sakura dan Ino sambil menarik Karin dari dekat Sasuke dan membawanya menjauh tapi tetap berada di dalam kelas tersebut.

"Apa-apa'n ini!?"seru si rambut merah tidak terima dan menghentakkan tangannya denagn keras melepas pegangan dari dua gadis tadi.

"Mau apa kau kemari Senior! Sebaiknya kau urusi saja ujian yang akan kau hadapi bulan depan."ucap Ino sedikit membentak, walau sesungguhnya dia tidak suka dengan perempuan ini tapi dia tetap menghormatinya sebagai seniornya, tidak seperti seseo-

"Jangan pernah muncul di hadapamku Bitch!"

-rang.

Yahhh. Setidaknya Ino masih menjaga kata-katanya di bandingkan si sakura ini.

"Apa kau bilang Jidat lebar? Kau berani menantangku!"

"Kalo iya memang kenapa? Aku bukan penakut seperti si Pig ini."

'twich'

Perempatan muncul di dahi Ino dan tak lama kemudian perang antar tiga _spesies_ wanita itu pun di mulai. Tak ada yang mau menghentikannya kerena tak mau kena sasaran kemarahan mereka, sedangkan pemuda yang di perebutkan sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang kerumahnya.

"Sasuke!"panggil seorang cowo berambut coklat panjang bak iklan shampo rej**ce menghentikan langkah sasuke.

"hn."

"Jangan lupa bahwa kita akan membuat tugas observasi bersama dan semua sudah setuju bahwa kita akan mengambil tempat di pantai pinggir konoha. Kau HARUS datang besok jam 10 pagi!"kata laki-laki itu –Neji Hyuga- memberi penekanan kepada kata 'Harus"-nya.

"hn."jawab sasuke lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Gaara! Kau datang kan?"tanya neji kepada seorang cowo berambut merah tak ber-alis dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya.

"hm."jawabnya singkat dan meniggalkan kelas.

"_haahhhhh~~~~ susah kalau berteman dengan orang yang susah ngomong. Mana ada dua lagi". _iner Neji si ketua kelas malang menjadi OOC.

───_**Earl Louisia vi Duivel───**_

**Sasuke P.O.V**

_"haaahhhhhh~ yang benar saja. Aku sudah sangat senang liburan musim panas ini akan dijalani tanpa fangirl-fangirl mengerikan itu, kenapa sekarang harus ke pantai dan bertemu dengan lebih banyak fangirl?"_

Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah yang tentusaja saat ini tengah kosong tanpa penghuni. Oh ia, aku belu memperkenalkan diri. Bamaku Sasuke Uchiha, putra kedua dari pasangan Fugaku Ucgiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Aku memiliki seorang kakak yang _agak_ ridak waras bernama Itachi Uchiha yang saat ini tengah berada di Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Pekerjaan ayahku adalah pemimpin perusahaan Sharingan Corp sedangkan ibuku seorang disainer yang tentunya membuat mereka jarang berada di rumah yang besar ini.

Setelah menutup pintu depan dan menguncinya perlahan aku berjalan menuju lantai dua tempat kamarku berada. Sesampainya di kamar kulemparkan tasku kesembarang tempat dan ku hempaskan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur king size ku yang tertata rapi. Baru sebentar tubuhku menyentuh kasur langsung saja kantuk menyerang mataku dan perlahan akupun tertidur.

•••

"Kau pasti akan ku bawa kembali Sasuke!"

"Huh! Jangan mimpi Dobe."

•••

"Karena orang yang tak bisa menyelamatkan seorang temannya tak pantas menjadi Hokage."

•••

"Karena aku mencintaimu Sasuke, melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini."

•••

"Maaf Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu, terimakasih untuk segalanya."

•••

"DOBEEEE!"seruku terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Dapat kurasakan sekujur tubuhku bergetar dan keringan bercucuran membasahinya. Mimpi itu lagi, ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya. Walau setiap mimpi berbeda-beda tapi orang yang muncul tetap sama.

"Dobe?"

Sipa dobe itu?

Mengapa dia selalu muncul di mimpiku?

Apa hubungannya denganku?

"AAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!"lama-lama aku bisa jadi gila bila begini terus! Ku lihat jam yang bertenger di dinding kamarku, 07.45 malam, dan aku belum makan sejak pulang dari sekolah. Hahh~~~ ku langkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju dapur, seperti biasa tetap sepi. Ayah dan ibuku belum pulang dari kantornya. Apa gunanya uang kalau mereka tak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk anaknya?

Setelah mengisi perutku yang tadinya kosong melompong aku segera kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan tiduku yang sempat tertunda tadi walau aku yakin mimipi buruk itu pasti akan muncul lagi.

**Waktu yang sama, Bandara Internasional Konoha.**

Sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya tengah duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca sebuah majalah di tangannya. Sesekali ia meliahat kesekeliling dan mengecek jam di tangannya.

"Lama sekali."gerutunya melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca majalah, sampai subuah suara cempreng mengintrupsi kegiatannya tadi.

"GAARAAAAA!"seru seorang pemuda _'kecil' _berambut pirang berkulit tan dangan tiga garis layaknya kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Ohh jangan lupakan mata _sapphire_ indahnya yang dapat mengalahkan harga berlian termahal sekalipun. Dengan penuh semangat pemuda blonde itu berlari menghampiri Gaara yang saat ini telah berdiri.

"Kau lama sekali Naru."ucap Gaara begitu si blonde tiba di hadapannya.

"Hehehe maaf. Tadi kapalnya macet(?)."

"Mana ada alasan tak masuk akal begitu. Sudahlah. Ini sudah malam. Kau pasti capek menempuh perjalanan jauh. Ayo kita langsung pulang."

"Osh!." Ucapnya blonde itu mengekori Gaara menjauh dari kawasan Bandara.

Tanpa di sadari oleh si blonde maupun si raven yang tengah tertidur pulas saat ini bahwa benang merah takdir sebentar lagi akan memperlihatkan kuasanya.

•••

**TBC**

**A/N; gmana-gmana?pendek?jelek? aneh? Gg seru? Banyak typo?(klo typo mah jangan di tanya lagi,,sudah habitatnya di ff ku sih)**

**Heemmmm….. msih bingung mau di lanjutin kayak gmana. Disini kebanyakan sasunya ya!?**

**Yaahhhh…terserah kalian para reader. Mau di lanjuti apa tidak.?**

**Review jangan di lupa'n,.,kau mau d lanjutin harus rieview klo gg ad review berarti gg di lanjutin.**

**Ok..,ok.,ok,.,.**


	2. Chapter 2

Osshhhhh,.,.,chap 2 update,,,,,sory nunggu lama,,,karean setelah nie aku bakal sibuk UTS jadi selama 2 minggu kedepan aku bakal gg nulis dulu. Ok? Gpp kan? Aku pub nie chap barengan sama chapnya Angel Tears wasted n 1 fic baru lagi.

,.nahhh,.,mari kita bahas review,.,.,.,.,

MJ ; mungkin kyuu bkal muncul,.,mingkin juga gg,.,.aq blom nentuin,.,.heheh,.thanks dah review,.

desroschan ; itakyuu kyaknya gg kan ada deh,.,.,tapi aku pikirin lagi de nanti,.,

RyomaSonia ; nie juga dahh update,,sory klo lama,.,

PoeCien ; thjanks dah review yaaa,.,.

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo; kayaknya untuk beberapa chap kedepan blom ada hunbungannya dg dunia ninja,.,.

,.okok,.buuat yg blom aku sebut atew blom aku PM aq minta maafff,.,.mungkin aku lupa,.,.,.,.

,.,naahhh,.,. karang,.,met baca yaaaa.,.

**TIES in SUMMER**

**(Ikatan di Musim Panas).**

**By Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Naruto ©Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing in this chaper : GaaNaru (mungkin)  
**

"talk"

"_mind"_

───_**Earl Louisia vi Duivel───**_

**Chap 2.**

Pagi itu di pantai pinggir konoha, tampak segerombolan anak muda tengah berkumpul dan terduduk di atas pasir putih yang lembut tanpa menghiraukan udara panas dan teriknua sinar matahari yang menyengat ulit, atau busa di bilang hanhya satu saja yang beranggapan demikian.

"Ayo semua jangan loyo. Kita kobarkan semangat muda!"kata mahluk hijau itu berorasi layaknya sedang melakukan kampanye pemuilihan presiden.

"Lee bisakah kau duduk duam dan duduk dengan manis? Melihatmu seperti itu membuatku makin kepanasan." Kata Kiba yang saat itu tengah menyender pada tubuh anjinngnya Akamaru.

"itu bagus Kiba-san! Semakin panas maka kita akan semakin semangat!." Ujar Lee kkini sambil berdiri.

'botol' 'tolol' 'menyebalkan' 'panas' 'ngantuk'

Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran mereka mendengar perkataan Lee yang 'panas itu.

"Neji! Kappa akan di mulai?tanya sakura yang tampaknya sudah sangat kepanas.

"Nanti kita mulai setelah semuanya datang."ujar Neji kemudian.

"Memangnya siapa yang belum datang?" lannut Sakura.

"Gaara dan Sasuke" ─ "itu satu datag." Lanjut neji saat melihat seorang pemuda berkulit dengan erambut dongker bergaya emo datang dengan berjalan kaki. Ia mengenakan baju kaos hitam lengan pendek serta celana jins selutut dengan sepayu kets hitam dengan kasen putih.

"SASUKE–KUUUNNNNN~" teriak Sakura dan Ino serempak lalu berlari menghapiri pemuda itu tentunya mereka tdak mendapat respon apapun dari dari si pemuda.

"Tinggal Gaara ya."ujar Neji yang sepertinya sangat mengharapkan kedatangan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kita mulai saja sekarang Neji. Kalau kita terlalu lama bisa-bisa teman-teman mati kekeringan." Ujar Shikamaru yang tumben-tumbennya mau berbicara panjang.

"Kau benar. Baiklah kita mulai saja tugas kelompoknya sekarang. Tim 1. Shikamaru, Choji dan Ino kalian mencatat semua jenis pohon-pohonan yang ada si sekiar pantai ini. Tim 2. Kiba, Shino dan Hinata kalian mencatat semua spesies Hewan yang ada. Tim 3. Sai, Sasuke dan Sakura kalian mencatat jenis-jenis sampah yang berserakan di pantai ini lalu Tim 4. Aku, Lee dan Ten-ten menanyakan pendapat pengunjung mengenai pantai ini. Kalian mengerti?"

"Kenapa kami dapat tugas mencatat samapah? Aku tidak terima, bisa-bisa kuku ku rusak semua."keluh sakura yang sepertnya tidak terima dengan tugas yang di dapatnya.

"Ini karena Sasuke terlambat jadi sudah jelas mendapat tugas yang agak tidak bagus." Jawab neji santai.

"hn"ucap sasuke yang tak jelas artinya, lalu dia pergi menjauhi teman-temannya.

"Sasuke-kun kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura begitu melihat kepergian Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sakura sasuke lalu menghentikan langkahnnya, perlahan-lahan ia menoleh dan terlihatlah seringai menyeramkan yang membuat seluruh pengunjung pantai ketakutan.

Neji yang mengerti maksud dari seringai'an itu lalu memrintahkan sakura dan sai untuk mulai bekerja begitupula dengan teman-teman yang lain.

_**SKIP**_

Menginjak pukul 11.30 siang hampir semua tugas telah di selesaikan dan masing-masing kelompok telah mengumpulkan hasil kerja mereka kepada Neji bahkan Tim Sasuke yang tugasnya mencatat sampah-sampah pun telah mengumpulkan.

"Baiklah. Masalah menyusun tugas menjadi makalah biar aq yang kerjakan, nanti akan ku copy kan pada kalian."ucap Neji setelah memeriksa pengamatan teman-temanya.

"Apa sekarang kami boleh bermain?" tanya Kiba semangat diiringi oleh anjingnya.

–_guukk-_

"Ya. Kalian boleh bermain sekarang. Tapi akku minta beberapa di antara kalian yang membeli makan siang. Ada yang mau?" tanya Neji.

"Biar kami saja yang membelinya bersama shika."ucap Choji mengajak si tukang tidur.

"Baiklah. Ayo semua serahkan uang kalian. Biar Choji yang membelinya."kata Neji ambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan pulpen untk mencatat pesanan yang lainnya.

"Aku susu coklat 2 dan 3 roti coklat."ucap kiba

"A-aku, Te-the hi-hijau sa-saja." Ucap Hinata gadis yang berambut Indigo san berpupil putih sama seperti Neji. _Dan begitu seterusnya hingga pesannan terakhir milik Neji sendiri. *autor males jelasin*_

_**SKIP**_

Setelah Choji dan Shikamahru pergi membeli makan siang, anak-anak yang lain memutuskan untuk melai berenang. Kiba dan Akamaru lah yang paling pertama masuk keair di ikuti Lee di belakangnya. Para laki-laki kebanyakan memakai celana surfing selutut tanpa atasan –pengecualian untuk Lee yang setia dengan pakaian hijau seksi pemberian Guru Guy- sedangkan yang perempuan hampir semua memakai bikini kecuali hinata yang memakai Twopiece yang menunjukkan dengan sangat jelas lekuk tubuh indahnya yang terawatt membuat semua pria menetskan air liur dan membuat Neji harus menebar deathglare dimana-mana.

Tak berselang beberapa lama Choji dan Shikamaru akhirnya datang membawa makan siang mereka yang bila di lihat olem mata orang awam Choji dan Shika tampak seperti baru habis memborong semua isi sebuah Tokokarena membawa lima kantong plastic besar yang penuh dengan makanan dan minuman. Teman-teman yang melihat kedatangan Choji dan Shika dari jauh langsung meninggalkan kegiatan mereka dan menghampiri sumber makanan yang telah di tunggu selama bertahun-tahun *autor lebay*

"Mana sasuke-kun?"tanya Ino pada Neji yang tengah duduk di samping Hinata sambil memegang sekaleng Cola. Pertanyaan Ino hanya di jawab dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah berkat _'kau tanya sasuke padaku, memang aku ibunnya?'_

"Masih di dalam air. Katanya nanti dia menyusul."ucah Kiba padahal tak di tanya oleh siapapun.

"Yaahhhh~~" keluh Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

'_karena ada mahluk seperti kalian lah sasuke tidak datang kemari.'_ Inner semua teman-teman Sasuke.

"Eh? Bukannya itu Gaara?"ucap Ten-ten saat tanpa sengaja matanya menemukan(?) seorang pemuda berambut merah berkulit putih yang mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek dan celana panjang hitam tengah berdiri memandang pantai di depannya dengan tenang.

"Gaara!" seru Kiba memanggil pemuda itu yang langsung di respon hanya dengan pandangan agak terkejut. Pemuda itu a.k.a Gaara yang melihat hampir semua teman sekelasnya berkumpul tak jauh dari dirinya memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa kau telat!"bentak Neji begitu Gaara tiba di hadapannya. Emosinya melinjak dengan drastic begitu mengingat Gaara terlambat selama 1 jam lebih di pantai yang saat ini cuacanya sepreti di 'Neraka'.

"Aku memang tidak ikut kan." Ucap Gaara tenang.

"Apa! Jelas kemarin kau bil-"

"Kau yang seenaknya menarik kesimpulan dari kata 'hm' kukan!"potong Gaara saat Neji hendak memprotes, dari awal dia memang tidak suka sukap Neji yang seolah mengerti dirinya padahal pemuda itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Pemotongan(?) sepihak yang di lakukan Gaara berhasil menumbulakan aura tak enak dari dalam diri Neji. Death glare vs Stoic. Siapakah yang akan memenangkan perta-

"KYYAAAAAA!" jeritan nista seorang wanita mengintruksi pertarungan batin NejiGaara membuat mereka berdia serta teman-temannya memalingkan wajah kearah wanita belia yang tampak ketakutan. Tapi teriakan itu tak berakhir begitu saja, teriakan-teriakan histeris lainnya mulai bermunculan satu persatu meramaikan pantai konoha yang panas."ADA YANG TENGGELAM!" seru seorang pemuda menunjuka arak lautan sehingga membuat semua orang memusatkan perhatiannya pada arah yang di tunjukkan pemuda tak dikenal tadi.

Betapa terkejutnya Gaara siapa sosok yang sedang mereganng nyawa di tengah laut itu. Rambut pirang dengan kulit tan yang eksotis. Hanya denga dua ciri-ciri itu saja suda dapat membuat Gaara kalang kabut.

"NARUUU!"seru Gaara lalu berlari kearah laut hendak menolong pemuda malang yang ternyata kita kenal sebagai Naruto. Gaara berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya menyusuri pasir pantai menuju lautan. Baru beberapa langkah memasuki wilayah pasir yang basah Gaara telah melihat seorang pemuda raven berkulit putih mengenakan celana surfing hitam datang sambil menggendong Naruto yang mengenakan kaos putih polos dan celana surfing oranye dengan kasen hitam dengan gaya pengantin. Mata hitam kelam pemuda itu tak pernah lepas dari wajah pucat Naruto. Sesampainya di wilayah pasir yang basah pemuda raven yang kita kenal sebagai Sasuke itu segera membaringkan Naruto terlentang tak sadarkan diri.

"NARU!" seru Gaara menghampiri Naruto yang baru saja direbahkan oleh Sasuke. Dipukulnya beberapa kali pipi tembem naruto yang pucat. Tak ada respon. Di hentakkannya dada Naruto beberapa kali lalu di berikannya nafas buatan lewat bibir dan setelah menempuh perjuangan yang berat dan mendebarkan bagi Gaara akhirnya Naruto merespon denga terbatuk dan memuntahkan air laut yang sempat di telannya tadi. Kelopak mata yang awalnya tertutup mulai terbuka perlahan menunjukkan mata biru sappire yang indah walau masih redup. Dengan usaha yang cukup berat akhirnya Naruto bisa terduduk dengan bauk di atas pasi tapi tak lama kemudian keseimbangan tubuhnya goyah karena secara tiba-tiba gaara memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat."Naru….naru….naru…"seru Gaara lirih berulang kali seolah tak ada kata lain yang diketahuinya.

"Gaa-ra…"ucap Naruto lemah membalas pelukan Gaara tapi di saat berikutnya tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya mengejang saat tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan pemuda raven yang ada di dekatnya.

"Naru?" tanya Gaara cemas saata merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang dalam pelukannya.

"Ditemukan Gaara….dia di temukan…"ucapnya lirih lalu perlahan-lahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

'_**ku temukan Gaara….ku temukan. Tapi kenapa di saat seperti ini?"**_

"_**Kyuu tolong aku!"**_

**TBC**

**,.,okoko,.,.gmnaaaaaaa?  
**

**,.banyak typo?hehehe,.,jangan di tanya,.,typo pasti ada karena penduduk lokan di ff-ku.,.  
,.kurang panjang?ini udah tak panjangain banget lagi,.,biasanya nideku mentok gg maju" klo pendek,.,.  
**

**,.okoko,.,.jangan lupa Review.,.,MINNAAAAAAA.,  
**


	3. Chapter 3

yoo minaaaaaa~ sori uploadnya lamaaaaa,.,  
,.aku lagi sibuk prepare buat UAS nehhh,.,  
,.mana tugas n quis banyak lagi,.  
,.makasih buat yang masih setia nunggu,.

Waktunya bagi-bagi reviewwwwwwww~~~

**PoeCien** : naru gg kena ayan kok,.dia cumman mau tengelam aj,.thanks udah review,.

**UzumakiKagari** : naru udah tahu sasu kok,. tentang kyuubi di sini manusia atw apa,,nanti akan muncul di chap-chap depan,. thanks review nya kagari-chan,,aq tunggu DID mu loohh,.,inget lemon pairing UtaNAru nya.,,.,wkwkwkwk

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo** : maksudnya diamua minta bantuan kyuubi,...ada alasan tertentu deh pokoknya,.,hehe,.thanks udah review,.

**NamikazeNoah** : ini udah update kok,.sorry lama yaa,., thanks dah review,.

**Iria-san** : emang ada pairing gaaranaru kok,.,..,dan masih banyak lagi,.,hehehe.,.thanks untuk info" sebelumnya,.,

**MoodMaker** : ia,.,ini udah lanjut kok,.,sorry nunggu laama,.,thanks reviewnya,.,.

**Farenheit July** : rencananya emang bakal ada tuh apiring kok,.,masalah typo taulah huruf 'i' dan 'u' juga 'o' ittu tetangga'n jadi selalu kepeleset,.

,.ouuueeekkkkeeehhhh,., minaaa thanks reviewnyaaaa,.,.  
,.nie karang aq udah upload,.,.  
,.inget riview yaaaa.,.,.,.

**TIES in SUMMER**

**(Ikatan di Musim Panas).**

**By Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Naruto ****©Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing in this chaper : GaaraNaruto**

"talk"

"_mind"_

───_**Lady 'D**_

Siang itu dilorong Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha tepat didepan ruang ICU tampak seorang remaja bersurai merah dengan kulit putih bermata jade dan lingkaran hitam disekeliling matanya tak lupa sebuat tato 'Ai' di dahi –Gaara, tampak sedanga berjalan mondar-mandir bagaikan setrikaan panas. Dua orang teman sekelasnya yang tengah duduk di kursi tunggu tampak pusing sendiri melihat tingkah aneh remaja bersurai merah itu –pengecualian untuk yang sedang tidur tentunya. Mungkin hal ini merupakan keajaiban terbesar di dunia dimana seorang Sabaku Gaara tampak bergerak dengan aktif tanpa memperduliakan teman yang ada di sekitarnya.

Oke, mari kita lihat lebih teliti bagaimana kondisi salah satu dari dua orang pendiam di KIHS bisa terlihat begitu tampak aktif bergerak.

Pertama, keringat tampak bercucuran.

Kedua, tangan bergetar. Jelas dia sedang tidak kedinginan –heii~ sejak kapan orang kedinginan _normal_ berkeringat banyak? Lalu,

Ketiga, wajah tampak pucat, kening berkerut –mengingat Gaara tidak punya alis untuk ditautkan- dan bibir yang berkomat-kamit tidak jelas.

Jelas sekali dia saat ini sedang tegang, cemas, khawatir, takut dan banyak lagi perasaan negative lainnya.

"Gaara! Tak bisakah kau diam? Kami pusing melihatmu mondar mandir seperti setrikaan."ucap pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan pupil putihnya –Neji. Sepertinya ialah orang pertama yang menyerah melihat Gaara bersikap lain dari biasanya pengecualian untuk Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku –tentu ia sudah mengganti pakainanya mengingat kejadian heboh di chaper sebelumnya- dan shikamaru yang sedang….tertidur…pulas…=.=

Kesal. Itulah perasaan Neji saat ini yang diacuhkan si setrik –oke, Gaara. Dia (Neji) memang sering diacuhkan oleh remaja bersurai merah itu, tapi baru pertama kali ini perkataannya benar-benar TIDAK didengarkan, alhasil dia hanya bisa pundung di pojokan sambil menanam jamur (?).

TING!

Setelah beberapa lama tepatnya satu jam menunggu akhirnya lampu ruang ICU yang awalnya menyala merah berubah menjadi hijau. Tak lama kemudian muncul atau keluarlah seorang wanita berambut pirang diikat dua dengan dada yang _WAAWW_ kata para lelaki, mengenakan jas dokter dengan name tag 'Namikaze Tsunade'.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"sembur Gaara begitu wanita itu –Tsunade keluar dari ruang ICU bahkan mungkin dia belum sempat menghirup udara luar. (?)

"Sudah lebih baik, sekarag dia sedang tidur. Kau tak perlu cemas Gaara, dia anak yang kuat." Ucap Tsunade sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang tegang.

"Tapi Tsunade-sama, dia hampir tenggelam dan itu karena aku yang tak bisa menj-"

"Dia hanya hampir Gaara, belum tenggelam, lagipula dia sekarang baik-baik saja, ini bukan salahmu."kata Tsunade lagi sambil menepuk bahu Gaara menenangkan.

"…"tak ada jawaban, tapi jelas dari pandangan matanya Gaara memiliki satu buah pertanyaan dan Tsunade mengerti apa yang ingin di tanyakan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Kalau masalah itu aku belum memeriksanya. Akan aku lakukan setelah dia sadar dan kondisinya membaik."

"Apa aku boleh menemuinya?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku titip dia ya."ucap Tsunade lalu pergi meninggalkan empat remaja itu.

Perlahan pemuda bersurai merah dan bermata jade itu memasuki ruangan ICU diikuti tiga temannya di belakang. Di dalam ruangan itu tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang putih muatan satu orang. Rambut pirang yang biasanya terlihat jabrik kini jatuh lemas kulit dan raut wajahnya yang dulu terlihat terang seterang matahari di musim panas kini tampak pucat. Beberapa alat emdis tampak menempel pada tubuhnya mulai dari infuse, alat banti pernafasan, alat deteksi detak jantung dan yang lainnya. Pemandangan itu tampak sangat menyedihkan membuat Gaara –pemuda bersuari merah itu bergetar tubuhnya menahan sedih.

"Cepat sadar Naru."ucap Gaara lembut sambil mengelus surai pirang anak mernama Naru itu a.k.a Naruto. Perlahan di dudukkanya tubuhnya di samping tempat tidur pasian ddengan tangan menggenggam erat tangan tan milik Naruto serta mengacuhkan tiga temannya yangn sedang terdiam denga pikiran penuh tanda tanya.

Mari kita dengar apa yang di pikirkan oleh tiga teman Gaara yang tengah terdiam tanpa suara.

Peratama Neji. –zzzrrrttttt- #bunyi sinyal# (?)

"_Siapa sebenarnya pamuda pirang ini? Apa hubungannya dengan Gaara?"_

_Aneh, kenapa aq merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhku saat melihat Gaara begitu menghawatirkan bocah itu! _

Kedua Sasuke. –zzzrrrtttt-

"_bocah blonde ini rasanya pernah aku lihat, tapi dimana? Penampilannya rasanya tak asing bagiku. Tapi dimana aku pernah bertemu dengannya?_

_Dimanaa~ dimanaaaa~ dimanaaaaaaa~_

_Dimanaa bertemu dimanaaaa~_

_Ok,.cukup, aku tak mau menyanyikan lagu tak jelas asalnya itu,,,sungguh tidak Uchiha._

Ketiga Shikamaru. –zzzzrrrrtttt-

"_Mendokusai~~ aku ngantuk, mau pulang. Apa si puppy ku sudah tidurya?"_

Drrrrtttt~~

Iner mereka terputus saat mendengar suara telepon bergetar yang sepertinya berasal dari arah Gaara yang sedari tadi belum selesai mengelus-elus rambut Naruto *ketagihan tuhh~~*

Dengan berat hati di ambilnya telpon yang bersarang di saku celananya lalu melihat siapa yang dengan lancing menghubunginya.

_**Kitsune calling~**_

"cih"tampoak Gaara sangat tidak suka akan penelpon yang mengganggu saat –saat tentramnya bersama Naruto.

_**Pip~ **_

"Ada apa rubah busuk!"

"_APA MAKSUDMU PANDA! DIMANA LITTLE KITSUNE-KU!? Aku dengar dari si Nenek Cerewet itu kalau 'Tsune-ku masuk ICU! KAU INI BAGAIMANSIH! MENJAGANYA SAJA KAU TIDAK BISA!" _bentak penelpon yang sedang kalap,marah kesal dll.

"Itu karena dia sendiri yang salah. Memaksa untuk berenang padahal 'tidak bisa'."

"_HARUSNYA KAU MENCEGAHNYA! Aku mempercayakan keselamatannya padamu! Tapi kenapa kau malah melalaikan tugas!"_

"A-aku…."

"_Aku akan datang ke Konoha segera! Aku juga akan ikut menjaganya! Kau tak bisa di andalkan."_

_**Pip~**_

Suara telepon di tutup dengan seenaknya oleh orang yang di pangggil Kitsune itu membuat Gaara harus mendesah frustasi. Dialihkannya lagi pandangnya kearah Naruto yang masih tertidur dan perlahan dielusnya tiga garis halus di pipi tembem milik pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Cepat bangun Naru. Kitsune-mu akan segera datang. Jangan membuatnya dan diriku makin cemas."

Ucap Gaara sambil perlaha mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto, terutama bagian bibir.

5 cm

4 cm

3cm

2cm

1 c- "ehem"

Suara deheman mengintruksi acara kiss Garaa sekaligus menyadarkan Gaara bahwa saat ini teman sekelasnya telah ada di belakangnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"e-ehemm, maaf. aku tak ingat kalian ada disini." Ucap Gaara gugup menghadap teman-temannya.

"tak apa."ujar Neji sambil tersenyum padahal didalam hati sudah menangis meraung-raung karena lagi-lagi tak dianggap oleh si pemuda merah.

"Dia…. siapamu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Oh ya, aku belum mengenalkannya. Namanya Namikaze Naruto, dia sepupu dari pihak ibuku."

"Namikaze? Itu nama pemilik yayasan pendiri sekolah kita kan? Kalau tidak salah Rumah Sakit ini juga milik wanita Namukaze."ujar Shikamaru sadar dari aksi tidur berdirinya.(?)

"Ya, benar. Ayahnya pendiri sekolah kita dan Neneknya pendiri Rumah sakit ini."

"Nenek? Tunggu- dokter yang memeriksanya tadi itu bernama Namikaze, apa dia ada hubungan dengan anak ini?" tanya Neji saat teringat dengan dokter yag memeriksa Naruto tadi.

"Ya, dia Tsunade hime-sama, Penerus keluarga Senju sekaligus istri Namikaze Jiraiya, Nenek dari Naruto."

"APPAAA! Penerus Senju dan istri Namikaze Jiraiya si penulis novel erotis yang sedang naik daun itu!?" teriak Neji OOC mengetahui siapa Naruto sebenarnya.

"_Kaya sekali anak ini. Ayahnya kepala keluarga Namikaze, neneknya putri penerus Senju lalu ibunya? Gaara bilang dia sepupu dari pihak ibu."_

"Lalu ibunya? Kau bilang kau dan dia saudara sepupu dari pihak ibu."tanya Neji setelah selesai dengan pergolakan batinnya.

"Ya, ibuku adalah adik sepupu dari putri penerus klan Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? Itu nama keluarga miko penjaga kuil Rubah di gunung belakang sekolahkan?"

"Ya, bibi Kushina adalah seorang miko."

"Bukannya Miko terakhir di kuil itu telah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

"Benar."

"Berarti di-"

"Gaara~~"

Suara lirih mengtruksi perkataan Neji. Dengan terburu-buru Gaar membalik badan dan menghadap Naruto yang kini telah terbangun.

"Aku disini Naru."ucap Gaara lembut dan menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Mereka siapa?"tanya Naruto saata melihat ada orang lain selain Gaara di sekelilingnya.

"Oh, iya. Perkenalkan Naru, yang berambut panjang ini Hyuuga Neji, bertampang pemalas ini Nara Shikamaru, lalu yang berambut pant- emo ini Uchiha Sasuke."jelas Gaara memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Aku Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal."ucap naruto memperkenalkan diri tak lupa dengan senyum secerah mentarinya.

"hm"(Neji)

"mendokusai"

"hn"(Sasuke)

Sweetdrope hanya itu yang di alami Naruto saat mendengar balasan dari teman-teman Gaara.

"he-hehe-hehehe-hahahhahaha~~"tawa naruto menggelegar membuat Gaara terkejut.

"A-ada apa Naru?"

"Teman-temanmu lucu Gaara. Semuanya irit bicara, pantas kau makin lama jadi kayak orang bisu hahahaha."

Gaara dan tiga temannya sekarang balik sweetdrope mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menjelaskan bahwa gara-gara mereka lah Gaara jadi pendiam.

"Aku senang Gaara punya teman-teman seperti kalian,"ucap naru kemudian bersamaan dengan senyum tulus yang membuat para penghuni ruangan itu minus Gaara memencet hidung bersamaan.

"""_MANIIIISSSSS"""_ inner mereka bersamaan.

TBC

A/N;

Ok,.sekian untuk chap kalli ini,,,sory buat yang nunggu lama,,aku lagi sibuk jalani Camp di wilayah Buyan…  
,.gila kemah di sana ternya seru bangettttt,.aq jadi ketagihan,.  
,.untuk chap kali ini blom ada romance sasunaru-nya,.,mungkin setelah naru keluar dari RS baru muncul,.  
,.untuk si 'Kitsune' mungkin udah ada yang tau siapa ya,.,*ya iyalah,,mang siapa lagi si kitsune itu*

,.kurasa segitu aja dulu bocoran untuk cahap depannya,.  
,.thanks udah mau baca,.jangan lupa review yaaa,.,.


	4. Chapter 4

yoshhhh~ aku updateeeeeeee!

sory yaa nunggu lamaaaa.,.aku lagi bingung mau di lanjutin kayak gmana sihh,.

ok,.kali ini ayo kita balas review,.,

**PoeChin**; hemm,.,aq emang buat agar gaara punya perasaan ke naru kok,.,untuk kyuu,.,masih rahasia apakah dia kakak aru atau bukan.,yang jelas dia ada hubungan ma naru,.untuk itachi,.,dia pasti muncul tapi kita lihat nanti dia jadi gmana,.

**devilojoshi ; **bukannya semua inget,.cuman semuanya kenal,.,naru juga sebenarnya gg inget-inget amet kokkk,.,gaara emang ada rasa ma naru,.

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo** ; untuk masa lalu masih di rahasiakan,.sasu n frend blom pernah ketemu naru kok,.cuma gaara aj,.Gaara syuka curi-curi kesempatan..,hhahahaha XD

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel** ; kaya blom tentu bahagiakan,.,.,.ia neh,.sasunaru masih dikit,.,nunggu antrian bab,.,hehehe

; ia,.,nie juga udah update kokk,.,thank;s dah mau baca n review,.

**Dee chan - tik** ; ini udah lanjut nieehhh,.,.thank's yaaa.,.

; ini lanjutannya udah aku updateee,.,thank's yaaa,.

**nasusay** ; yupp.,naru punya sakit,.parah gg nya liat chap-chap berikutnya,.,gaara emang ada rasa ma naru kokkk.,.

okk,.,sekian balasan reviewnyaa,.

sekarang saatnya bacaa,.,.

slamat membacaaa~~~

**TIES in SUMMER**

**(Ikatan di Musim Panas).**

**By Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Naruto ****©Masashi kishimoto**

**Pairing in this chaper : KyuuNaruto (mungkin)**

Pagi itu di Bandara Konoha tampak seorang pemuda berambut jingga jabrik, beriris ruby tengah berjalan melewati ruangan tunggu menuju arah parker bandara. Tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah koper berukuran sedang sedangkan tangan kanannya tengah sibuk menekan-nekan tombol hp-nya.

_tuuuttttt~_

Terdengar nada sambung hp berbunyi.

"Ha-"

"Hei codet sialaan! Jemput aku sekarang di bandara. Ku tunggu 5 menit. Telat, kubunuh kau!"

"Ky-Kyuu?" terdengar suara gugup dari arah seberang telpon.

"Ya! Cepat, aku tak suka menunggu."

_-cklek-_

Saluran telepon di putus dengan sadisnya oleh pemuda jingga itu a.k.a Namikaze-Uzumaki Kurama.

_**-Lady 'D-**_

Kadang aku sering bertanya-tanya. Siapa sebenarnya diriku? Dimana keluargaku atau siapa sebenarnya mereka yang selama ini ada disampingku. Mungkin kedengaran aneh, tapi sejujurnya aku juga kurang mengenal dunia yang aku tempati kini. Semua itu di sebabkan karena mimpi-mimpi yang aku alami beberapa tahun lalu yang selalu menghantui tidurku.

Didalam mimpi itu aku kerap sekali berada diatas sebuah patung wajah yang jumlahnya ada lima dan aku berdiri diatas patung yang nomer empat. Dari atas patung itu aku dapat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan yang ada di hadapannku. Sebuah desa kecil yang masih asri tanpa gedung-gedung industry pencakar langgit dan sejenisnya. Hutan-hutan yang hijau dan lebat, aliran sungai yang jernih dan udara segar khas pedesaan. Namun terkadang pemandangan itu juga berubah menjadi pemandangan tandus yang mengerikan. Banyak bergelimpangan mayat-mayat yang tak kukenal dan darah-darah yang berceceran. Hutan yang awalnya hijau berubah menjadi kering kerontang, desa yang awalnya asri menjadi terbakar api, sungai yang awalnya jernih kini berair keruh berwarna kemerahan dengan mayat-mayat bergelimpangan baik dipinggir maupun di tengahnya.

Saat mimpi mengerikan itu terjadi aku berdiri dibarisan depan sebuah pasukan yang diataranya adalah orang-orang yang kukennal, Gaara, Tsunade-baachan, Temari-neechan dan Kankuro-niichan juga ada Suzune-nee, Iruka-jiichan dan Kakashi-jiichan dan entah kenapa mereka tampak penuh luka tapi tetap terlihat kuat untuk bertarung. Didepanku-kami- berdiri ratusan mahluk putih aneh dengan wajah dan penampilan sama. Diantar ratusan mahluk putih aneh itu terdapat dua sosok yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan corak yang berlainan. Seorang menggunakan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah dan ia mengenakan topeng aneh lalu satunya lagi jubahnya terlihat seperti wajah ular dan di sampingnya terdapat seekor ular putih besar dengan mata kuningnya. Dibelakang dua sosok itu terdapat sebuah benda-entah itu apa- yang menjulang tinggi dan terpancar aura mengerikan dari benda tinggi itu.

Hingga akhirnya aku dan orang-orang yang ada dibelakangku maju menyerang kumpulan mahluk-mahluk putih itu dan semua menjadi gelap.

Mimpi itu terus menghantuikuku setiap aku tertidur. Bukan hanya tentang pemandangan mengerikan itu tapi juga tentang kehidupan sehari-hari orang-orang yang ada di dalam mimpi itu dan aku entah kenapa menjadi bagian dari orang-orang itu. Terkadang aku juga bermimpi berada di sebuah tempat atau bisa di bilang ruangan yang sangat besar dan luas, di depanku berdiri sebuah jeruji besi besar yang tampaknya bukan di gunakan untuk mengurung manusia melainkan mahluk yang mungkin lebih besar dari gajah ataupun dinosaurus. Terkadang aku melihat sekelebat bayangan yang bergerak di dalam jeruji itu, juga bunyi tarikan dan hembusan nafas pelan tapi cukup kencang untuk menggerakkan surai pirangku. Kadang aku juga mendengar geraman yang menggetarkan air yang ada di lantai ini, aku kadang bingung kenapa ruangan ini bisa tergenang air walau hanya sedikit.

Aku yang menjalani hidup dengan lebih dominan tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit membuat yang mana alam mimpi dan mana alam nyata terlihat samar bagiku.

Seperti kejadian pertamakali aku melihat sosok yang memiliki rupa sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke dalam mimpiku. Perasaan bahagia entah apa penyebabnya muncul dalam hatiku. Perasaan rindu, senang, sedih, kesal dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu dalam dadaku membuatku merasakan sesak yang menyenangkan dan debaran jantung yang menyakitkan-mengingat jantungku tidaklah begitu kuat.

Awal rencananya aku datang ke konoha ini hanya untuk berlibur selama musim panas bersama Gaara, dengan usaha yang cukup-sangat- keras membujuk Kyuu agar mengizinkanku pergi akhirnya aku tiba di kota kelahiran nenekku ini tentu dengan syarat-syarat tertentu.

"_Kalau sampai kau masuk ke rumah sakit karena mengalami serangan, kau harus kembali ke Suna dan akan tinggal di rumah sampai liburan selesai"_

Begitulah kata Kyuu saat memberikan aku izin untuk pergi ke Konoha, dan tampaknya dewi fortuna sedang tak berniat membantuku kali ini. Baru 1 hari meninggalkan Suna aku sudah masuk rumah sakit karena hampir tenggelam. Aku yakin tak lama lagi Kyuu pasti akan menelponku dan memintaku kembali ke Suna, atau jangan-jangan dia sudah menelpon sebelumnya saat aku masih tak sadarkan diri?

Aku sendiri heran bagaimana cara Kyuu bisa mengetahui setiap perkembangan kondisiku padahal dia sedang tak ada di sisiku. Apa dis seorang mata-mata yang memiliki koneksi di hampir seluruh dunia? Mengingat kepribadian Kyuu yang sulit di tebak dan kadang tak ada hawa keberadaannya itu.

Yahh~ mau yang manapun Kyuu tetaplah Kyuu, aku selalu menyayanginya.

――――**Lady 'D****――――**

Seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, Kyuu memang sudah menelpon saat aku tertidur di ruang ICU beberapa minggu yang lalu dan kini dia sedang memandangku selah-olah aku ini tersangka kasus pembantaian seluruh klan-ku. Saat ini adalah minggu ke dua liburan musim panas dan seminggu lagi kelas Khusu KHIS(K-class) akan memulai kembali kegiatan ajar-mengajar mereka.

Kenapa hanya memiliki waktu liburan hanya tiga minggu berbeda dengan sekolah dan kelas lainnya yang pada umumnya libur musim panas dapat di lakukan selama 1 bulan lebih?

Itu karena K-class di KIHS memiliki kurikulum yang bisa dibilang sedikit berbeda dengan sekolah dan kelas lainnya, itu disebabkan karena anak-anak kelas K-class di KIHS adalah anak penerus perusahaan yang pasti juga membantu perusahaan milik keluarga mereka, contohnya seperti Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Shika dan Kiba -aku berkenalan dengan mereka saat Gaara datang menjengukku-. Mereka mulai sekolah pada pagi hari pukul 08.30 hingga mendekati pukul 12.00 siang setelahnya mereka akan membantu orang tua mereka menjalankan perusahaan hingga sore bahkan kadang sampai malam hari berlainan dengan jam sekolah normal yakni dari jam 08.30 sampai 16.00. Jadi jarang sekali waktu bersantai untuk anak-anak seperti mereka. karena jam pembelajaran yang pendek maka di ambil langkah intisipasi yakni mengurangi liburan mereka barang satu hari sampai satu minggu. Itu di tujukan agar para mahasiswa K-class tidak ketinggalan pelajaran dan dapat menyamakan kurikulum dengan anak-anak kelas normal.

Hal itulah yang membuat Gaara yang selalu menemaniku di rumah sakit tak bisa sering-sering berkunjung karena harus membuat tugas sekolah yang belum dia selesaikan, ditambah lagi larangan dari Kyuu.

Kyuu tidak mengijinkan Gaara dekat-dekat denganku sampai aku keluar dari tempat mengenaskan ini. Haahhh~

Kenapa aku tak di ijinkan pulang padahal kondisiku sudah pulih?

Itu karena Baa-chan di paksa Kyuu untuk menahanku di sini sampai seluruh kondisiku stabil, memangsih aku kadang masih sering merasakan sesak dan ngilu di bagian dadaku tapi aku rasa itu bukalah masalah besar. Tapi, karena Kyuu keras kepala maka tak ada jalan lain selain menurutinya dari pada aku harus dikurung di rumah dengan pengawasan ketat dari si Setan Rubah itu sendiri.

Aku sempat protes karena dia selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak lemah yang tak bisa hidup bila tak di awasi dengan baik. Dan tanggapan darinya membuat aku takbisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun lagi.

"_Aku takut kau akan pergi jauh ketempat yang tak bisa ku gapai lagi. Aku takut kehilanganmu lagi Naru. Cukup sekali saja aku melihatmu pergi jauh dari genggamanku. Aku ingin menjagamu, melindungimu, selalu berada di sisimu seperti yang selalu ku lakukan dulu, serta menebus dosa-dosa yang telah ku perbuat pada mu Naru."_

Begitulah katanya sambil memelukku erat dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya memberi pelukan hangat padanya, menjelaskan bahwa aku masih disini dan akan tetap disini menemaninya dan bersamanya sampai kapanpun.

TBC

nee? gmana?

kurang? aku gg tau musti uat apa,.,hehe,.,chap di sini semua hampir Naru P.O.V,.

mengenai latar waktunyaa,.,yahh karena aku gg begitu tahu masalah libur'n musom panas di jepang dan jam pelajaran di sana jadi maafkan bila ada kekurangan yaaa,.,.

okk RnR pleaseee,.,klo bisa isi saran buat chap berikutnya,.


	5. Chapter 5

**TIS update nehh,.sory nunggu lamaaa~**

**langsung aj baca review ya,.**

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo; **iya sie kyuu itu overprotective. sie sasu gg sempet jenguk cz lagi bikin tugas liburan yang seabrek.

**sheren:** sory klo chap sebelumnya kurang pnjang. otak lagi buntu neh. jadi rada bingung mau bikin lanjutannya gmana.

**yunaucii ;** aq usahakan aq lnjutin ya. aku lagi kekurangan ide sampe lupa tujuan awal jalannya nie cerita.

okk.. silakan baca.

**TIES in SUMMER**

**(Ikatan di Musim Panas).**

**By Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

**(Sang Penyihir Waktu dan Dimensi)**

**.,.**

**Naruto ****©Masashi kishimoto**

Tiga minggu berlalu sejak pemuda berambut raven yang kita kenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke ini bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata birunya yang indah. Selama itu pula Sasuke terus menerus memikirkannya. Memikirkan sosok berkulit tan indah itu, memikirkan pancaran polos dari permata langit itu, memikirkan suara cepreng yang entah kenapa terus menggema di telinganya. Ingin sekali sasuke menemui sosok bak malaikat itu namun ia tidak mengetahui di mana keberadaan sang malaikat pirang.

Menurut kabar dari Gaara selaku sepupu dari sang pemuda bersurai pirang, ia telah keluar dari rumah sakit yang di jemput oleh seseorang yang tak bisa Gaara katakana namanya. Kenapa? Apa orang yang menjemput si pirang itu orang penting? Tapi mengingat sikap Gaara yang tidak ada rasa cemas sama sekali sepertinya orang itu bukan orang yang berbahaya.

Yang jadi masalah kini adalah di mana si pirang itu sekarang? Bertanya pada Gaara pun percuma karena pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'AI' di jidatnya itu juga tidak tahu. "Aku di hukum tak boleh bertemu dengannya sampai liburan selesai." Begitu ucap si surai merah dengan lesu saat di tanya di mana Naruto si pemuda pirang berada kini.

Dan jadilah sosok Uchiha bungsu ini tampak gelisah akan perasaan tak menentu yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan sambil terbaring di kamarnya yang di dominasi warna dark blue itu. Walau wajahnya tampak datar, flat seperti tembok triplek dan banyak jenis benda berpermukaan datar lainnya tapi di dalam hati ia sudah kalang kabut untuk memahami dan mengatasi perasaan yang membuat hatinya berdebar-debar seperti habis lari maraton melawan Rock Lee salah satu teman di kelasnnya yang selalu mengenakan spandek hijau hadiah dari Gai-sensei yang katanya memudahkan kita dalam bergerak karena ringan, lentur dan menyerap keringat. Bahkan di pernah menyaranka kepada Kepala Sekolah untuk mewajibkan para siswa dan sisiwi untuk mengenakan seragam hijau itu saat olah raga yang untungnya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh sang KepSek dengan alasan. "Aku tak mau para siswa di sekolahku menjadi seperti bintang iklan salah satu minuman yang berseru 'pucuk-pucuk-pucuk' tanpa henti. Sungguh tidak mencerimkan budaya KIHS."yang tentunya langsung menohok hati Gai-sensei begitu dalam. Namun berkat Rock Lee yang dengan antusiasnya-atau bisa di bilang dengan bodohnya- mau mengenakan seragam mengerikan itu, jadilah Gai-sensei kembali bersemangat dan berjanji akan selalu melatih Lee agar bisa menjadi sepertinya kelak.

Terlalu terhanyut dalam lamunan membuat Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang wanita di kamarya itu sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara wanita yang gitu lembut menyapa pendengarannya. "Sasuke." Ujar sosok wanita itu sambil berjalan mendekati sang pemuda yang terbaring di atas ranjang dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana. "Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang, berkulit porselen dan bermata hitam sekelam malam yang jelas dari penampilannya dia adalah salah satu dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Aku tak apa kaa-san."jawab sasuke namun masih memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengukir kembali sosok si pirang dalam benaknya dan mengingat-ngingat di mana dia pernah bertemu sebelumnya dengan sang malaikat cantik tersebut.

"Kau ada masalah?"tanya sang wanita a.k.a sang ibu dari Sasuke a.k.a Uchiha Mikoto, wanita berparas cantik nan lemah lembut yang berhasil menakhlukkan hati Uchiha Fugaku selaku ayah dari Sasuke yang berhati sekeras batu karang dan sedingin bongkahan salju di kutub utara.

"hn" gumamman ambigu khas si pemuda raven maluncur mulus dari bibirnya, melupakan kenyataan bahwa kini ia tengah berbicara dengan ibundanya yang palig dia hormati. "tidak." Lanjutnya lagi mengoreksi sebelum sang ibunda tercinta memberinya nasehat, ceramah dan wejangan mengenai cara berbicara yang baik dan benar yang pastinya akan menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua jam. Terkadang Sasuke heran kenapa bisa ayahnya tertarik pada ibunya yang bisa dibilang lumayan cerewat ketika membahas kebiasaan yang baik dan benar, begitu pula sebaliknya, kenapa ibunya yang cantik dan menawan ini bisa menyukai sosok seperti patung batu es berjalan ayahnya itu. Dan ia cukup bersyukur karena dari semua hal milik ibunya ia hanya mewariskan paras ayu sang ibu dan bukanlah sikap 'cerewet'nya serta ia juga sangat senang karena yang mewarisi sikap cerewet yang tidak Uchiha itu adalah 'Baka Aniki' nya yang secara tampang hampir-sedikit- mirip dengan sang ayah. Rasanya seperti membayangkan sosok sang ayah Uchiha Fugaku yang dengan santainya berbicara panjang lebar dan bersikap ramah kepada semua orang di dunia ini. Sugguh mencemari nama Uchiha.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana bila kau ikut tou-san dan kaa-san berkunjung ke rumah teman lama tou-san dan kaa-san? Kau hari ini tidak ada kegiaatn kan?" ujar sang ibu menganjurkan, meminta dan mengajak sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku mau diam di rumah saja. Aku lelah."ujarnya lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya yang awalnya telentang menjadi menyamping membelakangi sang ibu yang duduk di sampingnnya.

"Baiklah bila kau tak mau ikut. Jangan lupa makan yaa dan jangan berkeliaran." Ujar mikoto sambil mengacak surai raven sang putra yang di balas dengan dengusan kecil. Perlahan Mikoto meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah terbaring itu dengan senyuman lembut lalu menutup pintu dengan pelan setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan 'selamat tidur'.

—Lady 'D—

Hari ini hari senin dan hari dimulainya kurikullum baru di KIHS bagi siswa-siswa K-class. Di sebuah kelas yang bertulikan 2 A teapt di atas pinru masuknya tempak para siswa yang tengah duduk di bangku masing-masing tapi dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Conrohnya seorang pemuda bertubuuh buntal yang sedari tampak sedang melahap berkantong-kantong kripik kentang, lalu ada seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan dengan tandalahir segitiga merah di bawah matanya sedang bermain lempar tangkap dengan seekor anjing putih kecil yang menggonggong dengan riangnya _'entah sejak kapan KIHS mengijinkan siswanya membawa binatang peliharaan'_ itulah yang dipikirkan para siswa regular setiap meneka melewati kelas 2 A tersebut, lalu ada juga siswa yang tengah melukis pemandangan langit biru tanpa henti juga dua orang gadis yang masing-masing berambut pink dan pirang tengah teriak-teriak histeris di depan seorang pemuda berambut raven bergaya melawan grafitasi yang tampaknya tak memperhatikan dua sosok wanita itu.

"Yosh selamat pagi minna~"ujar seorang peria bersurai perak dengan masker yang menutupi mulutnya. Berjalanmemasuki kelas sambil tetap membaca buku orange misterius yag selalu di bawanya kemana-mana itu.

"Kakashi-sensei? Kenapa tidak terlambat? Pasti dunia akan segera kiamat!"ujar pemuda bersurai coklat dengan tato segi tiga di bawah matanya –Inuzuka kiba-dengan histeris.

"Maa~maa~ dunia tidak akan kiamat karena hari ini saya datam lebih cepat karena ada kabar yang sangat menggembirakan."ujar sang sensei, Kakashi Hatake kini serius bahkan sampai menutup buku bacaannya dan memasukkannya ke kantung celananya*emang muat?*

"Kabar gembira apa sensei?"kali ini seorang siswi berambut merah muda yang bersuara.

"Pasti kabar bahwa harga makanan di kantin sekarang turun."ujar peria gembul yang sedari tadi terus menyimak keributan kelas sambil melahap keripik kentang di tangannya.

"Bukan, choji! Pasti kabar diijinkannya siswa membawa binatang peliharaan ke sekolah!"tutur kiba kembali dengan histeris dan di barengi dengan suara gonggongan anjingnya yang bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"Paling pengumuman bahwa aku adalah pemenang lomba rambut terindah sepanjang sejarah KIHS."ujar sang ketua kelas Neji Hyuga dengan narsisnya. Dan keributan terus menerus terjadi dengan berbagai dugaan-dugaan yang di luncurkan oleh para siswa kelas K-class. Sang sensei sendiri hanya bisa swetdrop melohat keaadaan ini sambil membatin _'Kenapa para penerus perusahaan besar seperti mereka bisa memiliki sikap aneh begini?'_

"Hahahaha, sudah tenang semua. Berita baik kali ini bukanlah tentang harga makanan di kantin yang turun, ataupun aturan membolehkan membawa binatang ke sekolah, dan kiba bisakah kau ke ruang BK nanti sepulang sekolah untuk membahas benda putih kecil yang kau sembunyikan di bawah mejamu dan Neji, sekolah kita tak pernah mengadakan perlombaan atau apalah namanya itu mengenai hal tak penting macam 'rambut yang indah'."ujar sang sensai dengan santainya yang kini telah kembali membaca buku orangenya. "Berita baikknya adalah hari ini kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Uzumaki-san silakan masuk."lanjut sang sensei, lalu tak berselang lama masulah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kulit tannya berjalan menuju ke dekat arah kakashi berdiri.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Mohon bentuannya."ujar sang pemuda bersurai pirang riang. Wajah tannya yang imut dengan tiga tanda lahir berupa kumin kucing tampak membuatnya terlihat sangat mnais dan imut apalagi mata sapphirenya yang sangat indah.

"Nah Nam-Uzumaki-san kau bisa duduk di belakang Sasuk-"

"Dia duduk dengan saya sensei!"Potong seorang pemuda berambut merah bata berkulit putih dan tanda 'Ai' di dahinya juga jangan lupa mata emeraldnya yang di hiasi lingkaran hitam yang mebuatnya terlihat imut seperti panda.

"Eh?"sementara teman sebangkunya Kiba hanya bisa cengo.

"Sabaku-san itu tidaklah bisa. Bagaimana dengan Kiba?"

"Kiba bisa duduk dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru pasti sangat senang. Lalu Neji yang duduk dengan Shikamaru bisa duduk di belakang Sasuke. Dengan begitu Naru-chan bisa duduk denganku."ujar sang tuan pand-Gaara dengan tenang, sedangkan teman-temannya hanya bisa swetdrope meliaht dia menjadi ooc begitu.

"Gaara! Ja-jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embelan 'chan'"ujar sang murid baru a.k.a naruto dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, tangannya memilin-milin ujung seragamnya dengan gemas yang tentuna membuat hampir seluruh siswa dan beberapa siswi bersemu merah wajahnya bahkan sampai ada yang mimisan seperti seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit putihnya yang sedari tadi hanya memasang senyum aneh dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Err Uzumaki-san, kau mengenal Sabaku-san?"tanya kakashi walalu pandangan mata dan wajahnya masih terfokus pada buku bacaannya.

"Ya/hm."ujar Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Haahhh~ baiklah. Inuzuka-san dan Hyuuga-san silakan andah pindah tempat lalu Uzumaki-san, silakan anda duduk di bangku anda."dengan berat hati Kiba dan Neji harus pindah dari tempat duduk yang mereka anggap sangat setrategis, sementara Shikamaru memasang wajah bosan padahal dalam hati sangat senang bisa sebangku dengan puppy-nya dan Gaara memperlihatkan senyum kecil yang hanya sempat dilihat oleh Naruto yang saat itu tengah berjalan kearahnya. Sedangkan sang Uchiha ternyata oh ternyata dia sedari tadi tengah bengong dan syok karena orang atau pemuda yang selama ini di pertanyakan keberadaannya kini tengah ada di kelasnya. Tapi begitu dia sadar bahwa sang bidadari idaman tak duduk di belakangnya karena ulah si Sabaku ia kembali memancarkan aura tak suka yang di rasakan oleh seluruh penjuru kelas pengecualian untuk sang Sabaku dan Uzumaki tentunya yang kini tengah mengobrol ringan.

TBC

yunaucii


End file.
